User talk:Jonathan McEvoy
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Swimming page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Haruhi Suzumiya (Talk) 17:39, February 10, 2012 Wanted Level Hi John. Just letting you know that I placed a delete template onto the page you created, Wanted Level in GTA V. We currently don't need any pages for features in GTA V until the game is released. Of course we do know that the wanted level will return on the game, but there is really no point of a page for it, because there is absolutely no way to know how the system will work. So anyway, the page will be deleted soon. But thanks for contributing to GTAWiki! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 09:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Talkpages Hi there. Talkpages such as Talk:Bridges are meant to be for discussion of changes to the page only. If you want to ask questions about GTA V, then you can use our Forums. Thanks. Messi1983 00:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey. So...you want me to edit the "Water" page, explaining that in all of the 2D and in most 3D Universes games, the water bodies serve as a mean to retain the player from a locked island, since the bridge is closed too, and that in SA, VCS, IV and in its episodes, the rivers are a mean to reach locked islands, while awarding extreme (a 6 star wanted level) police attention. Alright. Just a note: when you leave a message on someone's talk page, you should sign it, so that they know who left them that message. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: No in GTA VCS The Player is Allowed Swimming, But It Only Permits Swimming for a limited amount of time, determined by a "stamina" bar which decreases as the player remains in the water. When the bar runs out, the player's health decreases, followed by drowning. This is to prevent the player from swimming across to still-locked areas. now in GTA SA and GTA IV The Rivers are a mean to reach locked islands, while awarding extreme a (6 star wanted level in GTA IV and 4 star wanted level in GTA SA) police attention. Except The Episodes from GTA IV. ::I will edit it tomorrow again then, but Jonathan, you can also edit pages yourself. ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::See, John, that wasn't so hard, now was it? Instulent had to fix the grammar of your edits, but you did a good job. :::And remember to sign your posts, in talk pages AND user talk pages, OK? If you need any help with guiding your edits, just let me know. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Could You Refrain From Capitalizing Every First Letter Like This? 'It is untidy and isn't good grammar. --'Tony1998 (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: According to the GameInformer article regarding GTA V that was released in November 2012, the interviewers said that the entire map is unlocked from the start. And about the Swimming in Vice City Stories, you can add that information about swimming being limited when you reach the Beach area if it is not included. Also please stop capitalizing the first words in a sentence and sign your posts with four tildes ~~~~, or the Signature button. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 21:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning You have been warned a few times by Tony, stop capitalizing each word!. Things like this make the page look really messy. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Don't add speculation to articles. Tom Talk 21:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Block You've been blocked for 3 days for continuing to add false information to articles. Tom Talk 23:49, January 30, 2014 (UTC)